The doctor is in!
by Anime772
Summary: A school doctor is hired at Tokisadame high. Though, unlike any other doctor, this one has resources that are out of this world! ... This is going to get crazy ladies and gents.
1. Introduction

Introduction

It all started outside where the school principal of Tokisadame high has an important announcement to make for the entire school. "My fellow students and staff members,  
It is with great honor to inform you all that we have a new school doctor for years to come on this fine property." said principle Shinonome. {A new school doctor?} thought Mio {I've heared of school nurses, but a school DOCTOR? I... I don't even.} "And now, with no further due, I introduce our new school doctor!" said the ever-so pleasent principal Shinonome. A jolly person walks up on the stand with pleasent vibes. He wore a lab coat, a stethoscope, a pair of gloves and a head mirror. The person had brown hair, blue eyes, a mustache and charisma. "Hello! I'mma Dr. Mario and-a I'll be your-a new school-a doctor!" said Dr. Mario. There was an awkward silence for at least 2 minutes. Mio already knew where this could lead.  
{This guy is going to turn this school into a mad house.} thought Mio {Then again, I've seen crazier stuff going on so... meh. Let's wait and see I guess...}

To be continued... 


	2. Nano (Aka Chapter 1)

Nano

It was a somewhat casual day at Tokisadame high. Nano has attended english class, helped out fellow students, saw a mushroom person winding up wind-up toys,  
and had lunch. After witnessing the mushroom person winding up wind-up toys, she started to wonder about the key in her back. "what am I going to do about this key..?" said Nano to herself. She sighed for a moment, and then continued her day. At least until she was called to the doctor's office. "NANO SHINONOME. YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED TO THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE. I REPEAT, NANO SHINONOME. YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED TO THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE." said the school receptionist. Nano was confused at first, but then soon realized about her wind-up key. {OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!} thought Nano {If he finds out that I'm a robot, then out goes my secret!} She hastefully ran to find an exit, until she ran into Yuuko. They both fell to the floor with light bruises. "Ooow... Yeesh no wonder teachers tell us not to run in the hall." said Yuuko "Oh, Nano. Fancy seeing you... bump into me? I guess?" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Nano "I'm so sorry Yuuko! I-I-I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings!" "Eh, it's alright. 'sides, I've seen better days." said Yuuko. Nano picked her up off the floor and picked up her things. "Say, weren't you going to the doctor's office today Nano?" said Yuuko. Nano began to internally scream by what Yuuko had heared. "If you're scared of the new school doctor, I can come with ya! It'll make your first time meeting the doctor less scary." said Yuuko "There's no need to worry, I'll walk with ya." Yuuko grabbed Nano's hand and they both walked to the doctor's office. When they open the door, they find the doctor redecorating the office. "There we-a go!" said Dr. mario, satisfied of his decorations that he set up. Yuuko then knocked at the already opened door.  
That got the doctors attention. "Ah, so-a nice to-a see you two-a!" said Dr. mario. "Heyo! I'm just here to drop off a friend. You want to see her right?" asked Yuuko. "Absolutely!  
Thank you so much miss..." said Dr. mario, waiting for a name. "Yuuko Aioi." said Yuuko, introducing herself "Anyways, see ya later Nano!" Yuuko then left the office after closing the door behind her. "Please, have a seat Ms. Shinonome." said the charismatic doctor. Nano took a seat and sat there for a minute or 2. "Wellyouseethiskeyisn'tharmingmeoranythingso pleasedon'tthinktoohardonititisn'tmeanttoobeoutofplaceand-" Nano's rambling was cut off by the doctor raising his hand slightly. He then put it back down. "You're a robot correct?"  
asked the doctor. Nano began to internally scream once again but this time louder. "Because if so, then your secret's safe with-a me-a!" said the doctor. Nano was confused by this.  
{Why would he keep a secret with someone that he doesn't even know?} though Nano. "Now, the reason for-a you being here was already answered-a by yourself. You have an attachable wind-up key that no student could ever had have. What I-a want to-a know is this: Do you want the key removed?" asked the doctor. "YES!" said Nano. She then put her hands onto her mouth after shouting the word 'yes'. "Are you-a sure? Afterall, the key can have its purposes." asked the doctor, again "Think very thoroughly-a." Nano began to think for a couple of minutes until she realized what she was planning to do. She began to see sad images in her head, mostly involving the professor being alone. {W-what was I... What was I THINKING!?} though Nano. She then closed her eyes and sighed. "No." said Nano "Don't remove the key. I've realized my mistake. No matter if it's in the way or not, I'll take care of the key." Dr. mario gave a sigh of relief. "That's-a good to hear-a!" said Dr. mario "I'mma glad we got this sorted out." "I'm glad too!" said Nano. Dr. mario dismissed Nano knowing that she will take care of the key.

To be continued... 


	3. Yuuko (Aka Chapter 2)

Yuuko

Once again, it's a casual day at Tokisadame high. Of course, no day's a slow one when Yuuko's attending... or tries to at least. Due to her constant daydreaming, her recent one got on the teacher's nerves. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Yuuko. all of the students turned around to see if Yuuko was ok. Yuuko sat there, not knowing what to say. "U-um..." said Yuuko "I'll go stand out in the hallway." Just as she was about to do so, the teacher spoke. "Actually Yuuko, your constant daydreaming is rather concerning. I recommend seeing the school doctor and see what he can do." after hearing this, Yuuko gave a sigh of relie- "Although, you will have to go to detention for distracting the class with that recent outburst." interrupted the teacher! Yuuko was stunned and then turned a paper white and said: "ok.". She then walked out of the classroom, still stunned. "This is fine." said Yuuko, knowing that after she's done with the apointment with the school doctor, she will be sent to detention. She then proceeded to head to the school doctor's office. When she got there, she see's a shadow person wearing a pink witch hat, has light pink hair and looks a bit like a ghost but isn't. "Good mid-morning!" said the shadow person. The shadow person then sunk into her own shadow and dissapeared. {What was in that cereal that I had this morning?!} though Yuuko. She then opened the door to the school doctor's office, where she see's the good doctor practicing chemestry. "Um..." said Yuuko. This gets the doctor's attention. "Hello there Yuuko. The teacher told-a me that you were-a coming." said Dr. mario. "Yeah... Ya see I was kinda daydreaming in the middle of class and the teacher said that you could help me." said Yuuko. "Aha! A daydream-a correct? Fortunatly for-a you, I know exactly how to-a help you with that-a problem!" said Dr. mario. He then brought out a pillow. "This-a pillow can-a help you with-a that. All you have to do is to lie down and-a rest." said Dr. mario. "That's too easy!" said Yuuko, feeling confident. She then lied down on the school doctor's bed and began to sleep. Then, a mysterious magic cloud was hovering over the sleeping Yuuko. "Let's-a go!" said Dr. mario. He then jumped into the cloud that led him to Yuuko's dream. He was on a blimp,  
high in the sky. {Mammamia!} thought Dr. mario {This is going to be-a tricky.} The doctor then began to find an entrance to the blimp. Then, all of a sudden, a man was flung out of the blimp's window. "MAMMAMIA!" said the doctor "Whatever flung that-a guy out must-a be dangerous." The doctor the jumped down from the blimp and grabbed the edge of the already opened window. He then climbed in to find a bunch of men stunned scared by their opponents. It was Antasma and... a school student. "I vink vat you haff someving vat is rightfully bowser's." said Antasma. The school student then began to approach the frightend men. "NOT SO FAST ANTASMA!" said the doctor. The doctor then stood in front of the men in order to protect them." Antasma hissed at Dr. mario's presence. "I haff no time to deal with ve likes of you! Mio, he has the cube! Destroy him at once!" said Antasma. "You have my cube huh?" said Mio "Hand it. Immediatly." "Not-a chance!" said Dr. mario. Mio walked towards the doctor. "Dude! You have to retreat! This isn't a battle you can win!" said one of the men. But the doctor stood his ground as he was prepared for what may or may not happen. Mio was now in arms length range of the doctor. She then fired an energy wave from her hand at him. Antasma waited for the fog to clear up before claiming victory.  
The fog cleared up... and the doctor was unscaved. "Tch! I expected as such." mumbled Antasma. "How did you... no... the cube first." said Mio. "Try-a me." said the doctor. The doctor then did some jump attacks that scaved Mio slightly. Mio fired another energy wave, but the doctor countered it with a giant turn pipe that he himself built to counter giant fire ball in case. "ZA WARUDO!" said Mio. Time stopped in the dream world to Mio advantage. She stepped away from the energy wave to avoid taking damage. Then, with a snap of her fingers, time reverted back to normal. The energy wave missed Mio and went towards Antasma. Antasma dodged the attack easily. "Grrraaaah! Blasted multi-working plumber!" said Antasma, enraged. "Impressive. How-a did you do that?" asked the doctor. "HAND. OVER. THE. CUBE." said Mio. "You want to know where it is?" said the doctor "It's-a simple really... because you have it! At least soon." The doctor pointed at ground, like he see's an object. Mio looked down at the ground only to find a note. The note says: 'Or so you think!'. The doctor did a jump attack and threw a boomerang at the same time. Mio was prepared for the jump attack. "ZA WARUDO!" time stopped again. Mio only took a step back from the attack. She snapped her fingers again without checking her surroundings. Time reverted back to normal, but before Mio could attack, she was hit by the boomerang. The doctor took a step back, knowing what happens next. Mio gets enraged and screamed out her anger as her energy rises.

 **Reader: Excuse Anime772, I have a question.**  
 **Anime772: And I have an answer. What's up? Ya know, 'sides the ceiling of course.**  
 **Reader: Clever. Anyways, are you sure that we're reading a Nichijou x Mario fanfic?**  
 **Anime772: Yup!**  
 **Reader: Okay, just making sure**.

Mio began to attack the doctor. But before she could land a hit, Dr. mario used the magic stopwatch item to stop time. {This should-a be enough to find-a find the cube.} thought Dr. mario. Then, he saw something shining in Antasma's hand. {THE CUBE!} though the doctor. He walked behind Mio and started time again. Mio's attack missed. When she turned around to face the doctor, he was holding the cube. "This is yours, correct?" asked the doctor. "YES." said Mio. "This was found in Antasma's hand. He was tricking you into attacking the men." said Dr. mario. "Vat!? Mio, you can't trust this doctor! He could haff-" Antasma was interrupted by Dr. mario. "Made a replica? Tsk tsk tsk, Antasma, there are only 2 in this dreamworld that could obtain such zealing power. Why would I make a replica on a blimp that has little to no wood on board?" said Dr. mario. Antasma began to sweat out of nervousness. "YOU." said Mio. Antasma screeched out of fear, turned into a bat and flew out of the dream world. Before he gave chase, Dr. mario asked Mio not to harm the men. After she obliged to his request, the doctor then chased Antasma out of the dream world. Once they left the dream world, Antasma begins to banter about his next victory. "Next time Mario, I will have my victory against you! And ven I do, I shall-" Antasma was interrupted after being whacked with a wooden stick. He then felt dizzy and fell to the floor for a nap. The person who whacked him was Mai Minakami. "Your welcome." said Mai. Dr. mario nodded his head. "Well, all's well that ends-a well." said Dr. mario. He then snapped his fingers to wake up Yuuko. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Yuuko. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Dr. mario, after being startled by Yuuko. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." quietly screamed Mai, entertained by all of this. They all began to scream until it was time to go.

To be continued...


	4. Misato (Aka Chapter 3)

Misato

Koujirou was minding his buisness with his butler at school one day. That is until... "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!" said Misato, pulling out a rocket launcher. She fired the rocket launcher at Koujirou which caused an explosion! Quite the start for a fanfic amiright? said the narrator. Unsurpisingly for the students at tokisadame high, Koujirou survived the blow from the rocket launcher. "Greetings misato." said Koujirou. Misato then brought out a 12-round heat-seeking rocket launcher and fired it off. Yeesh. said the narrator. Koujirou survived that as well. "DON'T ACT LIKE THIS IS NOTHING!" said Misato. She then brought out a device that can activate a lazer from outerspace and started setting up the coordinates of Koujirou's position. While she was doing this, Koujirou's butler then cleaned him up. Just when she was about to fire it off, she sneezed. "Oh? Are you alri-" Koujirou was interrupted as he was hit by the lazer that was fired off from space. "NICE TRY!" said Misato. She then sneezed again. "Do you have a cold?" said Koujirou, being a bit dusty and not to mention STILL SURVIVED THE BLASTED FROM SPACE! "UGH! ...yeah..." said Misato. "Can I have a look at that for a moment?" said a giant black ball wearing a crown and has a mustache. Misato handed the device to the black ball. "Here. let me take you to the school doctor's offi-" Koujirou was interrupted as he was hit with a missile. "Judging what I've seen, that didn't do much." said the giant black ball "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm King Bob-omb! King of the bob-ombs." "Nice to meet you your highness." said Koujirou, still dusty and probably immortal. "You won't mind if you took me to the school doctors office, would you your majesty?" said Misato to King bob-omb. The king nodded and then took Misato to the school doctor's office. {H-how?!} thought Yuuko. As they reached the school doctor's office, The king questioned the sign at the window. "Why is there a mushroom sign attached to the door?" said King bob-omb. Misato then open the door only to find Koujirou talking to Dr. mario. "Hello there Misato and..." the doctor then saw King bob-omb and gave him a serious look. "King bob-omb." said the doctor. "Dr. mario." said the king. Then there was silence... for 3 seconds. Misato then pulled out a 2 rocket launchers and aimed them at koujirou! "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" asked the enraged Misato. "That's what I was asking the doctor here for." replied Koujirou. "MAMMAMIA! Can you put those down for-a mo-" Dr. mario was interrupted by Misato. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM THE RAW!" said Misato. The doctor ducked behind the desk. "Don't you mean la-" King bob-omb was interrupted by Misato. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" said Misato, firing off the rocket launchers at the ceiling. the ceiling collapsed on Misato as what was above her was instruments for the music class. There was silence as King bob-omb and Koujirou were stunned and turned a paper white. The doctor rose from behind his desk. "A-are you-a oka-" He was then interrupted by Misato screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
screamed Misato, in rage. Dr. mario also screamed and so did King bob-omb. Then a shy guy popped out of the pile of instruments. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the shy guy. "...ok." said Koujirou. He then got hit by a lazer. "I won't lose to you Koujirou! No way, no how!" yelled Misato "And to prove it..." She then went towards the windows right behind the doctor's desk. "I BOUGHT AN ARMY!" said Misato, pressing a button. then 2 goons jumped through the windows ready to brawl! "Oh Dr. mariooooooooooooooooo! Guess who's back!" said a familiar voice. "You-a bought Tatanga's army?!" said the doctor. "I told you,  
I am the raw!" said Misato. "Don't you mean l-" King bob-omb was interrupted by Misato. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Misato was interrupted by the person who slammed open the door. "What is with all this screami-" Misato then fired off a pop blaster at the person who bardged in. "MAMMAMIA! Not the principle!" said the doctor, in utter shock. "huh?" said Misato. The principle fell to the floor. "No one get close! I'll check his pulse." said King bob-omb. He then went to check on the principle's pulse. And to a great ordeal, the principle's still alive. "He's alive!" said the king. The principle got up and said: "It's... a good thing... I played video games..." "Quick doctor! Get him some water!" said King bob-omb. The doctor then went to get a cup of water for the principle. But then, Tatanga stood in his path. "Not so fast Doc! I still have a score to settle with you!" said Tatanga.  
Misato snapped her fingers. "Let him through Tatanga." said Misato. Tatanga growled at Misato, but then let the good doctor through. The doctor filled a cup with water and brought it to the principle. The principle then drank the water. "Phew... Thanks doctor! And to think I was going to fire you." said the principle "As for you young lady!" the principle pointed at Misato.  
"You are here by expelled from school grounds until your behavior has changed for the better!" said the principle. "WHAT?!" said Misato. "Out." said the principle. "B-b-but you can't do this to me! I-i-i just came to this office because I have a cold!" said Misato, stuttering. "Hmm...?" said the doctor. He gave Misato some cold medicine "Here-a you go-a! It's-a some cold medicine. It'll take care of-a that pesky cold in-a no time." "Thanks doctor!" said Misato "Alright. I'll leave." "WHAT? But we just got here!" said Tatanga. "Change of plans. Your in charge Tatanga." said the understanding Misato. "HAHAHA! Exellent! That's the best order you've given me so far!" said Tatanga "Alright minions! As your new leader, I order you to-" Tatanga was then whacked with a wooden stick and then was knocked out. "Your welcome." said Mai. "Dr. mario, I've been wrong about you since you helped out Yuuko. You're a great doctor to this fine establishment. How could I ever repay you?" said the principle. "There's-a no need. I've got everything I want here!" said Dr. mario. "May I be you assistant doctor!" said King bob-omb. "Well..." the doctor turned to look at the principle with a questionable look. "You can be the school hall monitor." said the principle. King bob-omb accepted this proposal.

The End. 


End file.
